


Body Talk: Dalliances

by greeneyes_softsighs



Series: Body Talk [5]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, under 2000 words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyes_softsighs/pseuds/greeneyes_softsighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short vignettes set in the Body Talk universe.</p>
<p>I'm starting a multi-chapter collection of shorts for BT.  Each chapter is basically a one-off.  Nothing will be in order here, but I'll probably add a timeline somewhere in case anyone is interested where these shorts may lie in relation to the arch of the main 'story.'</p>
<p>Tags will be expanded as more stories are added.  Each chapter will have its own pairing & warnings at the beginning.  Warnings will range from G to E.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Talk: Dalliances

Pairing: 4+3, 3+2, mentions of 2x3  
Rating: T, for some saucy language on Trowa's part.

* * *

 

Trowa lifted himself out of the pool. Dripping wet, he left footprints all the way to Quatre -- laid out on the poolside deck smelling like coconut oil with a shitty mystery novel forgotten, unread beside him. The taller boy spread out on his own towel next to his friend, pillowing the back of his head on his hands. Quatre raised his glasses and smiled at him.

“You look really good, Trowa,” he complimented.

“Thank you,” Trowa hummed, rolling onto his side. He lounged, biting his lip to hide a small, mischievous smile. “I started working out after Duo left. I want to be, like, really buff when I see him next time.”

“Duo, huh...” Quatre sighed. He was an honest kid, the only son -- and youngest child -- of wealthy parents, and it was clear to Trowa, everytime he mentioned Duo, that his friend did not approve of the tattooed man. His glasses fell back into place, hiding his clear blue eyes behind the tinted shades.

“Listen, I know you don’t like him,” Trowa said, resting his cheek on a bent wrist. “But can you at least pretend to? For me?”

“It’s not that I don’t _like_ him,” Quatre started, then stopped. Trowa noticed him worrying the inside of his cheek, trying to think of the best way to say ‘I absolutely loathe and disapprove of your internet boyfriend’ in the nicest, most diplomatic way possible.

“Quatre...” Trowa rolled closer, fitting snugly against the blond. He threw one long arm over his chest and nuzzled Quatre’s shoulder. “I love him. I love you. Please, don’t be like this. Please.”

“I just --” the blond tsked, pinching his lips together. “I can’t believe you let him give you that tattoo. I hate it. I mean, you had such nice skin and now...” He sighed again, grinding his teeth in an effort to keep his anger subdued. Trowa stroked along his arm when he noticed the not-so-subtle vein popping out in Quatre’s neck.

“Cat...” he purred, breath prickling against warm, tanned skin. The smell of chlorine was strong, mingling with coconut and lotion, and Trowa left drips of water that cooled his skin. Goosebumps raised all along his arms and chest and thighs. “Getting the tattoo was important to me. It’s not anything that he _did_ to me. I asked him for it. You were there.”

“It was grotesque, Trowa,” Quatre complained about the tattoo expo. He had agreed to accompany Trowa a few weeks ago, right before his internet boyfriend left to return to Louisiana after a short visit. “I don’t understand why people do that to themselves.” He reached up to rub Trowa’s arm, just next to his armpit, where the tiny fleur de lis pattern Duo had tattooed was usually hidden. The skin didn’t feel any different. It wasn’t raised, there was no scarring or anything, but just knowing the mark was there made him seethe angrily.

“Cat~” Trowa tried again, pushing up onto his elbows to look down, blocking the sun with his body and shadowing Quatre’s face enough that he could remove his shades comfortably. “He makes me cum so hard.”

“Trowa!” Quatre sputtered, embarrassed.

“Really! All he has to do is just talk, you know, and it gets me so horny,” Trowa giggled, bowing his head to nuzzle against Quatre’s collar and neck. The blond was used to Trowa’s intimate, usually overtly sexual canoodling, but when he was talking about Duo in the same sentence it became a bit too much for his ego.

“I -- you said you guys didn’t go _all the way_ ,” he hissed the last part, glancing around the pool area, on the look out for one of his sisters. Trowa was a favorite among them, and the girls were not above spying on them when he was around.

“Well, we didn’t,” Trowa replied. “He didn’t stick it in.”

“Oh my God.”

“I mean, I didn’t even know if he would want to do anything with me,” Trowa admitted, lying on his side again while Quatre pushed his shades back up the bridge of his nose. “I researched on the internet about everything. I was ready if he wanted to, you know, stick it in--”

“Trowa, for the love of God. Please stop saying ‘stick it in’.”

“But, don’t you want to know what happened?” Trowa asked, tickling Quatre’s ear with his breath. Quatre pinched his lips disapprovingly, again, but in the back of his mind he was curious.

It wasn’t a secret that he’d had a crush on Trowa since grade school. They had always been close, and Trowa had always been touchy-feely with him, so it hadn’t been a big surprise when he told Trowa one day that he liked him. But Trowa had just replied something off-hand, like, ‘I like you, too, of course,’ and it was left at that. Nothing changed between them, and it dawned on Quatre that maybe Trowa just liked _everyone_. He’d come to terms with that very quickly, allowing himself to be happy just as Trowa’s closest friend, because very few people even got to know Trowa that well. Friendship was as good as it was going to get for the blond, and he’d grown comfortable in the role of Trowa’s ‘bestie’.

However, now that Trowa was focusing his feelings on one person, Quatre’s jealousy reared its ugly head.

“No,” he sighed, pretending to be totally bored with the conversation. “I’m not interested.”

“You’re such a bad liar,” Trowa chuckled softly, curling a piece of white-blond hair around his index finger. “But, I won’t tell if you’re not interested...” He searched out Quatre’s hand and folded their fingers together. Quatre closed his eyes, fighting against his curiosity and the urge to revoke his spiteful words.

His imagination could conjure up something so much worse than the reality, so it was probably best to let Trowa tell him the sordid details anyway. He didn’t want to think about Duo’s hands all over Trowa, marking him up like some kind of animal staking his territory! Or even his tongue… Trowa’s tongue licking up the inside of Duo’s leg from calf to groin…

“Fine!” Quatre huffed. Trowa squeezed his hand and smiled indulgently. “So if he didn’t ‘stick it it’ what did you do? What else is there _to_ do?”

“There’s a lot to do,” Trowa replied, leaning in close to whisper into Quatre’s ear. “Have you heard of _frottage_?”

“No,” Quatre said, fighting the urge to rub his ear where Trowa’s breath tickled it. Initially, it sounded like a type of food, but the way the word slithered past Trowa’s tongue and lips gave Quatre other ideas. He kept his face toward the sun, letting his friend divulge the naughty story straight into his ear in a low voice punctuated with the occasional nervous giggle.

“I really like his dick, too,” Trowa added, no longer whispering though still talking softly. Quatre turned his head to look at the taller boy.

“Doesn’t seem like you’d have much time to inspect it what with all the… rubbing and cumming and stuff,” he said, sounding just as salty as he felt. Trowa laughed it off as a joke, sliding a hand through his hair while arching his body into a stretch that tightened every muscle in his core. Quatre had no idea if this was calculated or not, but he appreciated the tanned expanse of Trowa’s stomach -- just starting show evidence of his new exercise regiment. Another pang of jealousy and annoyance attacked him, aimed at Duo for being able to have such sway over Trowa that he would willingly change his body for the other boy.

“Well, we showered together afterward and I got to see it while it was soft,” Trowa explained, throwing an arm over his eyes to block out the sun. “It’s really… cute? I guess that’s what I would call it. Like, he’s still got a foreskin so it kind of reminds me of an elephant’s trunk.”

“That’s such a flattering description, Trowa,” Quatre chuckled, pulling off his glasses. He nudged Trowa’s arm out of the way and slid them onto his friend’s face. Trowa readjusted them and sighed, offering Quatre a lazy, delicate smile that sent an arrow right through the blond’s heart. The hole it left gaped like a jagged wound.

“Yeah, I know… but I just really like it a lot. I like _him_ a lot,” his smile waned back to a neutral expression, allowing a pause pregnant with longing and want. “I miss him.”

Those words struck even harder. They went right to Quatre’s core. He swallowed thickly, offering Trowa a soft smile before standing and heading to the pool’s edge. The water glinted, reflecting the bright yellow light of the sun overhead, beckoning to Quatre with a playful wink. He stepped over the edge, slipping into the water, letting it engulf him and cool his sun-warmed skin. It cooled his mind, and the heat that Trowa inevitably stirred in him, washing him clean of _Duo_.

It wasn’t that he was unhappy with his friendship with Trowa. He didn’t want to fuck Trowa, and in fact he was beginning to think that he didn’t really ever want to fuck _anyone_ , but the way Trowa spoke about Duo just broke him down a little inside. Bit after bit. It was like Trowa’s love for Duo was slowly eroding the love he had for Quatre, making them unequal. Making Quatre obsolete. Every praise, every little longing smile washed over Quatre’s head like a wave, beating him down slowly. So slowly Trowa barely even noticed.

When he broke the surface, Quatre turned to call Trowa into the water, but his friend was walking toward the pool house with his phone to his ear.

Talking to Duo.


End file.
